Capítulo 33: La nueva autoridad en la ciudad
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras la disolución del grupo, se llevará a cabo una última misión y una traición.


Capítulo 33: La nueva autoridad en la ciudad El viaje fue en silencio, mientras que se dirigían hacia la mansión de Ishihara, fueron preparándose para iniciar el asalto y acabar con el corrupto del Gobernador de Tokyo.

\- La seguridad de Ishihara es muy fuerte, deberán introducirse por los jardines exteriores y de ahí ingresar a la mansión. Les dijo Sei, mientras que Jo se subía a Django.

\- Entendido, he estudiado el terreno. Respondió Victor, quien dirigía el asalto.

\- Perfecto, andando. Les dijo Meg, mientras que tomaba un rifle de francotirador y se dirigía con Jo hacia donde estaría el blanco para atacar.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mansión, pero al momento de trepar los muros, una fuerte explosión causó la destrucción de la mansión, toda la misma se vino abajo, matando al gobernador de Tokyo y a la vez a sus guardias de seguridad, nadie podía creer de que alguien se les estaba adelantando al trabajo, Victor confirmó al atacante, quien estaba escapando en un auto, mientras que disparaban contra el mismo.

\- ¡Háganlos mierda! Ordenó Niko Bellic, mientras que tomaba una RPG iraquí y disparaba contra el coche, pero este, al recibir el impacto, cayó por un puente en la autopista, cayendo hacia el mar.

\- "Esperen, detecto señales desde la mansión" Informó Jo.

\- "¿Hay alguien vivo?" Quiso saber Luís Fernando López.

\- "No lo sé, pero esperen, se está moviendo la tierra: ¡Cuidado!" Les alertó Meg, cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, de sus centros salió una monstruosa criatura color negro, era el propio Gobernador Ishihara, el cual había mostrado su verdadera cara: Un zombie metálico y de ojos negros, el cual ahora iba a sembrar el caos en la ciudad para dar con su atacante.

\- "¿Qué mierda es eso?" Preguntó Johnny asombrado de lo que estaban viendo sus propios ojos.

\- "Eso de ahí es el Gobernador Ishihara" Les habló una voz.

\- "¡¿Quién es?!" Gritó Huang Lee, mientras que sacaba su arsenal de navajas y se vio en las pantallas de la zona al líder de la RAPT y su fundador: Ricky Glenford.

\- "Lamento mucho lo sucedido pero Ishihara era un terrorista que merecía la muerte, ahora ahí lo tienen, como el verdadero monstruo que ha sembrado el terror con su incompetencia: ¡Acaben con él! Y sus delitos serán perdonados" Les juró el hombre, pero Toni no confiaba en Glenford.

\- Está bien: ¡Soldados, preparen armas! Ordenó Victor y cargaron la artillería pesada.

\- ¡Fuego! Gritó Niko y dispararon sus bazucas contra el robot Ishihara, el cual no sufrió daño alguno, pero Jo estaba lista para acabar con él.

Django cargó sus dos Pistolas Desert Eagle y empezó con el combate, mientras que el monstruo trataba de herir y a la vez destruir a Jo, éste recibía los disparos de los hombres del pasado, quienes estaban tratando de contenerlo con todo, justo ene se momento, tras las quemaduras sufridas en su cuerpo, empezó a perder fuerza, por lo cual Jo pudo tenerlo en la mira.

\- Adiós, Gobernador Ishihara. Le dijo ella y jaló el gatillo Django, la bala atravesó el cráneo del mutante y éste cayó muerto al piso, convirtiéndose en polvo y poniéndole fin al Gobernador Ishihara de Tokyo.

\- ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! ¡Hemos acabado con el tirano! Festejó Meg, pero aún las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Sei les pidió que se reunieran en la autopista, allí se llevaría a cabo un encuentro con los vencidos y Bai-Lan, pidió que sus amigos estuvieran allí presentes.

\- ¿Confiaremos en ese tipo, CJ? Preguntó Niko.

\- No confío para nada en ese sujeto, siento haberlo visto mucho tiempo atrás. Les respondió, mientras que iban conduciendo hacia la zona del encuentro.

Allí en la autopista, mientras que llegaba el Atardecer, estaba Sei esperándolos, llegaron todos, salvo Amy y Leo, el resto estuvo presente, Toni se bajó del coche y se dirigió caminando hacia ella, vestía su traje Leone negro.

\- Entonces, ¿ya no nos volveremos ver más? Le preguntó Cipriani.

\- Lamentablemente esta es nuestra despedida, fue un honor tenerte como Soldado junto a tus amigos para la familia, traerán un portal para llevarlos a ustedes a su tiempo correcto y no nos podremos ver más. Le contó Sei, Toni al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón se detenía y podía sentir que otra vez estaba quedándose solo.

(Música Tragedy de los Bee Gees)

\- Tiene que ser una broma. Le dijo Toni a ella, pero no estaba bromeando.

\- Lo siento mucho, . Se lamentó ella, mientras que lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras que llegaba el Crepúsculo.

Sintió como todos sus sueños y esperanzas florecían, pero a la vez se hundía en la tragedia, que venía por él, volvería a Liberty City, a estar solo y tal vez esperar la muerte a manos de alguna familia mafiosa nueva, ya los Leone no existían más, todo el Imperio en Portland había desaparecido, desde Saint Mark´s hasta Portland Rock, CJ no deseaba tampoco volver a Los Santos, ya su banda estaba destruida, el Grove en manos de los Ballas, Luís sabía que su familia estaba muerta, Niko también, volvería a quedar en su duelo por la muerte de Kate McReary, Johnny tampoco quería irse porque amaba Tokyo y hasta se había hecho amigo de muchos moteros, Huang Lee sabía que las Triadas de seguro estaban muertas tras su desaparición, Tommy no quería irse, amaba a Meg, como Claude a Jo, extrañaría estar allí, disfrutar de ese futuro fue el mejor regalo que le hubieran hecho en el pasado y en el presente.

\- Cuídate, Claude. Le dijo Jo, mientras que le ponía su mano en los hombros.

\- Lo mismo, tú, Tommy, nunca me olvides. Le dijo Meg, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios y Jo hacía lo mismo que su amiga.

\- Ha sido un honor combatir de su lado, Señoritas, Caballero. Dijo Victor, mientras que hacía la venia, él volvería a Vice City y completaría su vida militar, pero ahora de qué serviría vivir en un presente donde todo lo que tenía estaba destruido y muerto.

En ese momento, cuando vieron llegar a la Corporación Bai-Lan, apareció de la nada la RAPT, las naves y cyborgs rodearon a todos ellos, mientras que los equipos especiales se dirigían hacia su posición.

\- Ya la tenemos, Señor Glenford. Le dijo un pelotón de oficiales de élite al nuevo Gobernador, quienes habían tomado a Jo por sorpresa, Claude se había abalanzado sobre los hombres de Glenford con su bate de baseball para liberar a la chica, Tommy, CJ, Victor Vance y Huang Lee fueron esposados, mientras que Niko con Johnny y Luís eran forzados a tomar una medicina para calmarlos, solo estaba de pie Toni Cipriani, quien estaba con Sei y Meg, la chica trataba de liberar a Jo pero también fue detenida.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Preguntó Claude, mientras que era golpeado por los agentes de la RAPT.

\- ¡Silencio, rata de porquería, tú has derribado varias aeronaves con tu bazuca! Le ordenó uno de los oficiales, mientras que lo golpeaba con una macana.

\- ¡¿Por qué no se mete con alguien de su tamaño, corrupto, he matado a gente como usted en Los Santos! Le gritó CJ, Claude, aunque sufría de los golpes, se puso de pie y tomó su bate de baseball y golpeó a varios enemigos.

Toni estaba con Sei, mientras que Ricky Glenford avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué detiene a mis amigos? Preguntó Toni.

\- Les tengo que dar una triste noticia: No serán perdonados sus crímenes, por la seguridad de Tokyo, ustedes volverán al Centro de Criogenia, donde pasarán el resto de sus vidas en las cámaras de enfriamiento. Tokyo no los necesita y gracias por traernos a Jo, la necesitábamos a ella para nuestro proyecto. María. Le dijo Ricky, mientras que aparecía la chica que en el presente los había secuestrado por orden de Glenford.

\- ¡Usted! ¡Usted, fue usted quien nos secuestro, la recuerdo, ahora lo recuerdo! Gritó CJ, quien fue el primero en ser raptado.

\- Jajaja, así es, Caballeros, veo que su memoria está intacta aún pero eso será por poco tiempo: Llévenselos con la chica. Le dijo María, mientras que se los iban llevando en las naves.

\- ¡No tienen derecho, suéltenlos, son mis amigos, mis hermanos de Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas! Gritó Toni, pero María lo detuvo, estaba por apuñalar a Glenford con una navaja, Sei, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como se los llevaban a todos ellos, ya era tarde para volver atrás.

\- ¡Ey, ti ho visto in faccia: sei già morto! Gritó Toni, mientras que juraba una vendetta contra Ricky Glenford.

\- Puede jurar todas sus venganzas italianas, pero en mi ciudad no, llévenselos. Les ordenó el nuevo Gobernador, mientras que se dirigía hacia Sei.

\- ¡Sei! Gritó Toni, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada, solo verlos desaparecer, mientras que se dirigían hacia el centro de Tokyo, donde a Jo la llevarían a los laboratorios de la ciudad para poder volver a traerla como el arma perfecta para su futuro combate.

Esa noche, Ricky Glenford se dirigió hacia el pueblo de Tokyo, como su nuevo gobernador, ahora él tenía el poder en todas las facultades del Estado.

\- "Desde esta noche, rige un toque de queda, todos los ciudadanos deberán estar en sus hogares, los que causen problemas serán detenidos y juzgados por desobediencia. Esto es para recuperar las viejas glorias pasadas, no habrán más delitos ni muerte, la RAPT asumirá todas las facultades de la Policía, castigando con la muerte a todos los delincuentes que estén en la ciudad" Les habló Glenford, mientras que la RAPT tomaba el control de toda Japón esa misma noche.


End file.
